The invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus for a magnetisable record carrier in the form of a tape which can be wrapped along a helical path over at least a part of the circumferential surface of a cylindrical scanning unit arranged on an electrically conductive chassis, hereinafter referred to as a VCR although the invention is not limited to apparatus handing video information or using a cassette. More particularly, the invention relates to a VCR which comprises at least one rotatable magnetic head which cooperates with an amplifier via a shielded cable. The amplifier is accomodated in an electrically conductive shielding box comprising a bottom section and a cover section. The scanning unit is surrounded by an electromagnetic shield formed by the chassis and electrically conductive walls.
The magnetic head and the amplifier, as well as the cable extending between them, are very sensitive to spurious radiation in the form of electromagnetic fields because in this electrical part of the apparatus electric signals of comparatively low amplitude are processed. In commercially available apparatuses it is known to shield the relevant parts of the apparatus from such spurious radiation by arranging the scanning unit inside a shielding enclosure and to accomodate the amplifier in a separate shielding box arranged adjacent the scanning unit on the chassis. A shielded cable is employed for the electrical connection between the sannning unit and the shielding box. Such a construction occupies a comparatively large space and is also relatively intricate as a result of requiring two separate shieldings. In addition, the cable which extends between the scanning unit and the amplifier is comparatively long and is therefore sensitive to spurious signals despite its shielding.